


Healing Touch

by AndrastesChosen



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: But he takes care of you so good, Changkyun is a sweetheart, F/M, Friends to Lovers, He's also kinda greasy in a cute way, Sickfic, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrastesChosen/pseuds/AndrastesChosen
Summary: Not wanting him to get sick, you distance yourself from Changkyun when you fall ill.





	Healing Touch

**Author's Note:**

> anon request. Enjoy this cringy, embarrassing fluff fest.

_»  
_

With a ragged groan, you slump to the floor after being sick for the third time today. You’d thought you were just coming down with a mild cold, but after a couple of miserable days, it had grown into a full-blown flu. Or some weird hybrid of the two because you were still stuffed up in addition to the fever and being sick. 

You could hear your phone ringing again, but it was all the way in the bedroom, which might as well have been as torturous a journey as going to Mordor at this point. Someone had been blowing up your phone today, and you suspected your friend and crush Changkyun. You’d canceled your plans with him the other day, not wanting to get him sick, and then proceeded to ignore all calls the following days. Mostly because you could barely muster enough strength to even hold up your phone. As much as you wanted to talk to him, you couldn’t bring yourself to move.

Instead, you used your last bit of strength to pull down a towel to lay your head on and promptly fell into an exhausted sleep right there on the cold bathroom floor. 

__»_ _

“Have you just been sleeping here on the bathroom floor?” a deep voice rumbles near your ear, and you suddenly feel weightless. You open your eyes, so weak that even this was a struggle, and find yourself being carried into the bedroom by Changkyun himself. 

“The floor is nice and cool and has a toilet attached. Don’t judge me,” you moan, cringing at how bad your voice sounds. 

“No judging, just not the best place to find you unconscious. I thought you were dead and I might have panicked a little bit and called everyone before I remembered to check if you were still breathing. Now, it’s my professional opinion that you’ll get better faster if you sleep in a bed.”

“Wow, thank you, Dr. Im,” you mumble into his chest, relishing the close proximity. 

“Sadly, I’m not a doctor, but I look like I could play one on TV, eh?” He chuckles as he practically tosses you into bed. The bounce hurts your entire body, and you weakly squeak in indignation. 

“Don’t take this the wrong way but your bedside manner sucks,” you huff but allow him to help you under the covers. 

“Sorry. I don’t know my own strength sometimes.” You glare at him in disgust as he winks at you.  

“Out. I won’t have this on my deathbed,” you murmur. Changkyun laughs and crawls in next to you, adjusting you so that you were laying on his chest. The two of you were no strangers to cuddling a little bit, but this was incredibly intimate. You cuddle in as close as you can get, relishing the moment. You only wished you could smell him. 

“You shouldn’t even be here. If Kihyun finds out you were around me while I had the flu and you get sick, he’ll kill us both. I canceled the other day, so I wouldn’t get you sick.” 

“Mmm, worth it. Speaking of, samgyetang or porridge?” Changkyun asks as he picks up his phone. 

“Is this a trivia question?”

“No. Gonna ask hyung to make some. I doubt you’ve eaten anything in a while.”

“Mmm, samgyetang. Might as well enjoy my last meal.” 

“Drama queen.” Changkyun chuckles as he makes the text, and you cuddle in closer to his chest. 

“Dramama ramama ramama hey,” you rumble into his chest quietly. 

“Never do that again.” Changkyun groans and you giggle even though it hurts. 

He eventually sets his phone down, and you feel his fingers stroking your hair. You shiver a little and hope he thinks it’s just because of the fever. He pauses and glances down at you. 

“You okay? You need a sweater or something?”

“Don’t stop…” you mumble tiredly, and Changkyun hums gently in question. 

“Your fingers in my hair,” you murmur. “Feels really nice…”

“I bet it would feel even better if your hair had been washed anytime in the last century,” he teases softly. You try to hit his chest, but you’re so weak that it’s barely a tap. You settle for whining and he straight up  _giggles_. The brat. 

Thankfully, he goes back to playing with your hair until you fall back to sleep. 

_»  
_

An incredible cooling sensation on your face wakes you up, and you crack open your eyes to find Changkyun wiping you with a cloth. 

“Oh, you’re still here,” you say weakly, managing a tired smile. 

“Mmhmm. Can you manage sitting up a little bit? Hyung brought your soup. I was told to make sure you eat it all, especially the ginseng, and drink lots of water. Hoseok hyung even sent you some vitamin C tablets. “ 

You try to scoot up a little on your own but struggle enough that he takes over, propping you up and placing a pillow behind you. He makes you drink a whole half a cup of water before he finally spoons some of the soup, blowing a little on the spoon first. The first bite is heavenly, and you pray that you can keep it down. It’s the first thing you’ve had to eat in two days besides the stale crackers you found in the pantry. 

“Not that I’m ungrateful, I’m just curious why you’re still here. I never pegged you for the nursing type.” You question, thrown off a little by this calm and efficient version of your friend. 

“I’ll answer that if you answer a question for me.” He countered, his voice sounding borderline flirtatious. 

Flirtatious? 

“What?” You ask cautiously, racking your mind for something he would question you about? Did you maybe talk in your sleep? 

“Why is my birthday your door code?” He asks with a smirk. 

You sputter and try to think of an answer that wouldn’t give you away. 

“You see,” he continued. “After knocking for a while without an answer, I tried every number randomly; even took a look at the screws on the door to see how easy it would be to just break in. I punched my birthday in on a whim and low and behold, the lock clicks and grants me entry. Now, what reason could my beautiful friend have to use my birthday as her door code...unless she liked me, maybe.” 

You’re internally panicking as you try to think of an excuse. Anything that wouldn’t make him run away from you or cruelly reject you. In your exhaustion, you’d completely forgotten to question how he’d even gotten into your apartment. 

“I...um...it’s just easy to remember? There’s no meaning. Don’t worry,” you blurt out in a rush, and hope that the blush forming can be written off as fever induced. 

Changkyun sighs wearily. “Ah, you’re going to be difficult. Fine, here. Unlock this for me will you?” He hands you his phone, his grin rife with fondness and amusement. 

You grab it without thinking only to remember that you don’t know his code. Why would you? You send him a dirty look and start entering numbers randomly. 

“Think, Y/N. You know the code  _very_ well,” he prompts softly. 

You stare down at the keypad as an idea so preposterous comes to you. Just because you did it for him doesn’t mean he thinks of you enough to do the same, does he? Your fingers tremble as you slowly enter your own birthday.  

With the last number entered, the phone unlocks and sends you to his home screen, which featured a picture of the two of you drunkenly posing from your previous karaoke hangout with the guys. 

“I like you too, stupid,” he winks and accepts the phone you toss at him. 

“Why would you confess to a girl and call her stupid in the same sentence?” You complain, your face blazing. 

“It’s part of my charm.” He grins and sets aside the soup to climb back under the covers with you, cradling you close. 

“So, we need to get you healthy so we can make out. Let’s sleep.” 

“Wow, so romantic. Why do I like you, again?” You mutter against his chest with a contented grin. God, this was really happening. 

“Hah, you just said you liked me. You can’t back out now. You’re stuck with me. Wolves mate for life, you know.” 

“Will you quit calling yourself a wolf?” 

“Only if you say the words.” 

You release a world-weary sigh. “Fine. Changkyun, I like you a lot. I totally want to date you. Please nurse me back to health so we can like, make out and stuff.” 

“That was beautiful. Leave it to me, baby. I got that healing touch.” He says cockily as he threads his fingers into your hair. 

He was greasy, he was a living meme, but now he was yours. And you’ve never been happier. 

“If I wake up and this is some fever dream, I am going to be so mad.” You groan. He laughs and kisses your temple. 

“I’ll be sure to remind you. Sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up, right where I belong.” 

With a smile full of hope, love, and contentment, you do as he says and allow yourself to fall asleep wrapped in his comforting arms. 

And when he became a sick and whiney mess a few days later, you were sure to nurse your new boyfriend back to health in return. 

After all, you guys still had to make out and stuff. 


End file.
